Alone Together
by Princess Pyromaniac
Summary: A collections of GamTav oneshots, because I can. Gay alien boys being fluffy! Rated T just for Gamzee's silly vocabulary.
1. Chapter 1: Just us in the snow

You shifted around in your wheelchair yet again and lowered your head to your lap, seeking warmth. The big, black and orange winter jacket that was wrapped tightly around you wasn't quite warm enough, and you scolded yourself for not wearing more layers of clothing. Frost bit relentlessly from your head to your waist (because that was basically all of you), and you tried your best not to shiver. The air was cold and dry and you felt like you were turning into a popsicly. You decided that you needed to stop thinking about your condition because it certainly wasn't thawing you out any, and rolled up the ramp to your best friend's hive. He'd built it himself to make it possible for you to get up onto his porch. It made you blush whenever you thought about it. Which was sort of a lot.  
You knocked on the door with your mittened and half-numb hands, shouting his name. His name. It was silly, but whenever you said it it made you smile, and being happy is something you liked.  
"G-Gamzee?" You stuttered, but you couldn't stop it because it was freezing out and your teeth were chattering like crazy. Actually pretty embarrassing, but inevitable all the same. There was a bang from inside the house, and you furrowed your eyebrows worriedly before he opened the door and you were staring up into his perfectly purple and bloodshot eyes.  
Your name was Tavros Nitram and you kind of had a huge crush on the person standing in the doorway.  
He had his usual laid-back smile on his face. His hair was messy and long and black, just like it always is. The silly clown make-up was present on his face, and you couldn't help but wonder that it's about all he puts into his appearance every day. Of course, even without trying, your best friend looked perfect. If he looked any different, you'd be worried, but he didn't, so you just lifted up your arms like a little kid and tried to hug him. That wouldn't look nearly as dumb if you had the ability to use your feet; however, the baby-like action would have to do. Plus, he looked so god damn warm.  
He let out a low chuckle, mumbling your name in that perfect, slurry voice, and hugged you back after bending down to your height. He was really, really tall, and skinny too. Even if you'd been standing up, Gamzee still towered over you by a good few inches, but you were right when you'd thought he was warm and you did not want to let go of him. You hummed happily, breathing in his unkempt smell that smelled like illegal things; it was familiar to you, though, and you'd grown to love it. Maybe the hug was less intimate then you thought, but you liked to pretend it was deeper then it actually was for your own sake. Imagination was a strong point of yours, and you kept the fantasy of the two of you hugging even while he pulled away.  
"Hey, bro." That voice.  
His name was Gamzee Makara and he was crazy and insane and high and intoxicatingly perfect all in one.  
"Hey!" You giggled, blushing as he stepped outside and grabbed the back of your wheelchair, offering to push it himself. Sliding down the slippery ramp of his porch and then the sidewalk with your hands in your lap was suddenly really pleasant with your best friend. He was silent but he was smiling and looking content, so you decided to just keep talking.  
"How are you?" The question was a customary thing to ask, sure, but you really were interested. He answered nonchalontly, obviously still wanting for you to keep talking.  
"'m good, motherfucker. It's nice seeing you, Tavbro. I, uh..." He fell silent, looking down. You cocked your head, but he shook it away after only a moment and regained his composure.  
"And what about you? You're all up and adventurin' nowadays? Little motherfucker, all runnin' around on these wheels."  
The words that came pouring out of your mouth were meaningless. As the two of you strode around in the snow, taking in winter air and sky and the expanse of white around you, he seemed so happy, like he rarely ever was. It made you smile and kept you warm while telling him stories about your fantasy filled adventures with Tinkerbull and Rufioh and Pupa Pan. He took it all like it was real, and it made you feel great. Maybe it was okay not walking. Maybe everything was perfect just the way it is. Gamzee was here and he cared and that's what mattered, right? Your cheeks and nose were a bright brown and your eyes danced with the cold but everything was wonderful, and at one point the both of you just sat on the porch, looking out at the horizon.  
The silence wasn't awkward.  
He just sat next to you, smiling. You climbed down from the wheelchair and joined him, sighing contently as he wrapped his arm around you and you rested your head (sort of) on his shoulder.  
"Hey... Tavbro?" After a few minutesof silence he whispered your name; you had your eyes closed, maybe he thought you were asleep.  
"Hmm?"  
"I, uh... mmm... I just... thanks for comin' over and helpin' a bro out." His voice was soft. Not like him.  
"What do you mean, Gamzee?" The question was innocent and you lifted your head, turning to him. The Makara smiled again, and it was more sincere then you thought he could manage. It sort of left you breathless.  
"I mean.. y'know... you're pretty awesome, motherfucker."  
Youre face was suddenly really hot, despite the weather, and he leaned forwards, brushing a stray piece of hair from your eyes.  
"Th...thanks."  
"So awesome, that I might just be a little motherfuckin' flushed." It caught you off guard when he pushed his lips into yours. They were warm and squishy and chapped and absolutely perfect. He tasted better then you could possibly imagine.  
The kiss was short and didn't amount to sloppy makeouts or anything, but it was the best. Better then the best. You definately had imagined kissing Gamzee Makara, but even your imagination couldn't think up something like that.  
"...Thanks, Gamzee."


	2. Chapter 2: Sledding

"Uh... Gamzee, are you sure this is... safe?" You stuttered. As much as you didn't want to come off as a scaredy cat to your bestest friend, well... you were a little worried for your safety as Gamzee Makara pulled you further up the hill. You sat comfortably on a big sled, waiting for an answer to come from him. Fog escaped your lips as you huffed impatiently; it was freezing out. Despite the seemingly endless layers of clothing you had on, you were still aware of the cold biting at your skin. Gamzee answered a moment later, his words visible against the air. He didn't stop to turn around and look at you.  
"Tavbro, I wouldn't get you into something that could get you motherfucking hurt." He said in a teasing tone, tugging again at the string of the sled, still going up. This was a tall hill. You raised an eyebrow, humming questionably. What your companion had just said was bullshit. He giggled, shrugging in defeat.  
"All right, all right, you got me. But, brother, I can assure this is all up and completely safe." There was sincerity in his tone, and it made your face suddenly hot. "You'll be grinning and laughing and loving it. I promise." You hoped he wouldn't turn around and see how hard you were blushing.  
You just kept your big, brown eyes on the back of Gamzee's head as he finished climbing up. His hair was long and black and speckled with snowflakes, and you had to restrain yourself from asking him if you could touch it. The juggalo was all bundled up, just like you, but you felt the fabric of the purple jacket you were wearing and felt bad for a moment. He'd offered it to you when you two had first met up today. He saw you shivering and took it right off, refusing your pleas to just let him keep it. It smelled like him, though, and it was so warm, and you sort of absolutely adored it. You wouldn't tell him that, though.  
Upon reaching the top of the hill, you shrank away at the wind. Luckily your hair wasn't in your face, like Gamzee's, but there wasn't a lot of it either, and you had to admit it made you a lot colder then you'd liked. He turned around and sat next to you on the sled, watching as others slid hastily down, laughing and shrieking the whole way. Your best friend put an arm around you, and suddenly you were hot again.  
Tavros Nitram, you told yourself, calm the hell down.  
"I-It's c-cold." You stated, and he chuckled again, looking down at you. Gamzee just tightened his grip on your shoulders and brought his head down, blowing hot air at your face. You laughed. "H-Hey!"  
"I'm trying to warm a brother up. Is it motherfucking working?"  
"A-A little. I'd still rather have, uh, stayed inside th-though." You weren't sure whether that was true. If you weren't out here, next to him, where would you be?  
"Aw, you're no fun! I'm just motherfucking playing. We can all up and go home, if you want." Suddenly, you felt bad. Gamzee was obviously enjoying your company, as you were his, and that was really a rude thing to say.  
"S-Sorry! I'm sorry. We should go sledding and uh, have snowball fights with the others and ice skate and stuff. Th-that sounds fun." His perfect smile returned instantly and he shifted the sled, full of a new determination. You squeaked in surprise, clutching his sides tightly as he sat down in front of you.  
"Let's go, then."  
"Wah!" You yelled something in surprise, and suddenly you were falling downwards, flying, almost. You gripped him harder and buried your face in his shoulder. He was laughing in front of you, steering the thing like a maniac and you knew at any second you'd hit something hard and bump your head or maybe he'd bump his and that would be horrible and-  
"Gamzee!" All at once you were in the air.  
It was crazy; the two of you spun in chaotic circles, and you felt yourself starting to laugh just as hard as he was. It was great, absolutely great. The sled hit the ground and rolled to a stop and you both fell on your sides, tangled together and laughing so hard you were crying. You tried to collect yourself and sit up, but he grabbed your hands and pulled you back onto the snow, facing him.  
"H-How was that, T-Tavbro?" Gamzee choked out, calming down enough to open his shining purple eyes and look at you.  
"Perfect." You breathed, trying to catch your breath. The two of you sat in the silence, grinning widely up at the sky and listening to others play.  
"Being together by ourselves is... nice, isn't it, little motherfucker?" The question caught you off guard, but you answered without thinking.  
"I love it." God, you answered that too soon, didn't you? Tavros, idiot. But he just chuckled and leaned his face towards yours.  
"Yeah. Me too." And just like that, he kissed you.  
And then, only then, was it really, truly perfect.


	3. Chapter 3: Sleepy

Another gust of wind shook the house and you felt him snuggle closer to you, whining softly. You smiled the tiniest bit, keeping your eyes closed. Your head was kind of foggy, like it always was, but you were aware of a few things: There was a crazy snowstorm raging on outside, your hive was dark and cozy, and you were cuddling with your best bro, Tavros Nitram. The little guy was exhausted; you two had been playing outside all day, and only let up when both of your stomachs were snarling and the storm was starting to pick up. That was not too long ago, but now the sky was black and white and all kinds of insane. You and him had eaten and you slipped away for a moment to go change out of your wet clothes. When you'd returned, you found him half-asleep on the couch. He looked kind of... lonely, so you joined him. Which is where you were now, sharing two big, fluffy blankets and listening to each other's raspy breathing.  
"Mmm... Gamzee...?" He mumbled sleepily, his horns getting in the way of scooting closer to you. He reached up and pulled at them, probably not realizing that they were his own and not going to just disappear. You chuckled quietly, taking his hand off of it and squeezing it with your own. He didn't resist at all.  
"Yeah, Tav."  
"You're... mmm... really warm..." You raised an eyebrow, feeling his forehead with the back of your hand. He didn't show any reaction to it, keeping his eyes closed and even drooling slightly on your shoulder. It didn't bother you, though; as long as he was comfortable, so were you.  
"On the contrary, motherfucker, you're warmer than I am. I think you might have caught a cold or something, bro." Again, he didnt react, humming something tiredly and then letting out a soft snore. You couldn't help but grin in relief, before realizing a couch was not a suitable place for your flush crush. No, this wouldn't do at all.  
Tavros was a light motherfucker, and you slung your arms around him with ease; he reached out and clung tightly to you, breathing in your smell. You hoisted him upwards, which was equally as easy, and kissed his forehead, rocking him lightly back and forth.  
"...You all up and awake...?" The question was almost silent, and the answer you got was just as soft.  
"...no..." He snored again. You grinned, walking to your bedroom. You were good at navigating throughout your hive in the dark; it was something you took pride in. Silly, maybe, but true.  
Your bed was messy and needed washing, but Tavros fell into it like it was heaven. He slurred something unintelligle and collapsed, not bothering to pull the blankets around him at all. You did it for him, of course, and he did look a bit more content that way. Slipping in next to him was easy, and so was wrapping your arms around him protectively. He was warm. Probably sick. But you were willing to help him get better; it's not like he could do it on his own.  
"Gamzee..." You heard your companion mutter, and you thought maybe he was sleep-talking.  
"Tavbro...?" You replied anyway.  
"I... I love you..."  
"...I love you too, Tav."


	4. Chapter 4: Loneliness?

People were everywhere. Terezi, Karkat, and Gamzee had started a snowball fight, and Equius and Nepeta quickly down the hills on sleds. Sollux, Aradia, Feferi, and Eridan were creating a snowman, using the purple-blooded seadweller's scarf, and Kanaya and Rose were just making snowballs in the snow. A few of the humans were spinning around on the ice, accompanied by Vriska, and that John child had even created his own mini blizzard.

You sighed to yourself, smiling at them. What lucky kids. Twirling and dancing and even flying! Imagine feeling your own legs, being able to move them in ways that looked so much fun to you. Not robot legs; real ones, made out of your own flesh and blood. Okay, you admitted, a lot of people didn't have to just imagine that sensation; but you did. And it was the cause of a lot of nights in which you cried yourself to sleep.

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you've been forced to use a wheelchair for the rest of your life. Well, not really; that highblood horseboy Equius had made you a pair of robot legs, and they were totally badass. You'd bet a lot of people would kill to have some robot legs. You weren't one of them. You'd come to the conclusion that in life, people only got what they didn't want. Aside from Vriska of course, but she was a nasty bitch who cheated and lied to get her way.

That was beside the point.

The point was, as you sat there twiddling your thumbs and watching everyone have fun, you might've been the most jealous living thing on all of Alternia. If Eridan or Nepeta were in this situation instead of you, you knew they'd get more attention than this! Even Karkat, a mutant, would!  
You grumbled to yourself, pushing back tears of frustration. _Crying won't stop anything, dipshit,_ you told yourself._ Not a single thing._

"You look sad, Tavbro. What's wrong?"

Jumping in surprise, you looked up to see a very familiar highblood troll. He was looking at you with curiosity in his foggy, indigo eyes, rubbing his hands together to warm up. He kneeled down, meeting your height.

"A-Ah! Gamzee, I didn't notice you!" That came out sounding much more flustered then it was supposed to. Gamzee Makara grinned, and you stuttered incoherently for a moment before coughing into your mittens.

"Hey, chill out motherfucker. What's got you all up and blushing for?"

"Wha-?! I'm not blushing!"

"I dunno, brother, you look pretty blushing to me."

"I-I just didn't expect anyone to come over here." You took a deep breath, rubbing your eyes with the sleeve of your coat, and smiled back at him. "Uh, sorry."

"No need to apologize." He replied simply, and you were reminded yet again of why you considered him your best friend. Nobody else was this nice, nobody. Maybe you were taking advantage of Gamzee, considering his constant lack of sobriety, but it just felt so sincere that you liked to pretend he actually considered you a pal.

And who knows, maybe he did.

"Ah- okay. Um... why'd you come over here? Weren't you having a snowball fight with Terezi over Karkat?"

"How'd you know?" He cocked his head, surprised, and then laughed. "You're one observant motherfucker, y'know?"

"N-Not really! I mean, I was just... sitting here and watching everyone play." You forced a smile. "It's nice." The words were painful to say, and you could tell he noticed that, too. If anything, Gamzee Makara was the observant troll here. He scooted forward and put his cold hands on your cheek, and you felt a shiver run down your back. His expression was suddenly serious, and frighteningly sober as well.

"Tav." He started, and you gulped. That was the wrong thing to say to him. "You're motherfucking lying to me. If you aren't having fun at any time at all, you all up and wheel over to wherever I am and tell me. I'll fix that. You can say it however you want, I don't care. But don't you ever, ever, _ever motherfucking lie to_ _me_. Are we clear, brother?"

"Y-yes..."

"_I can't fucking hear you._"

"Y-yes, we're clear!"

And just like that, his smile returned and he pressed his lips to yours for a moment before standing back up and hugging you tightly. After a moment of hesitation you returned it, letting out a few uneven breaths of relief. Gamzee terrified you sometimes. So why did you love him so much?

_He only does it because he cares about me,_ you told yourself, and it was true. Gamzee was a highblood; he couldn't be totally normal. No one was. _But he doesn't mean to scare me. And it shouldn't be scary, Tavros. It's... reassuring._

"How about we motherfucking have some fun, then?"

"G-Gamzee, how are we gonna- ah!" He'd _picked you up_. Just like that, he'd _picked you up and thrown you onto his back and you were in the air_! "Gamzee!"

"Are you all up and ready for playtime, brother?"

"...Y-Yeah!" And he ran back to his friends. Your friends. You had fun.

And it was all thanks to the _motherfucking miracle_ that was Gamzee Makara.


	5. Chapter 5: Kisses

You stretched, pulling down your shirt again. It was too short for you, but it was one of your only tops; good enough. He sat a few yards away on the couch, watching you intently with his big brown eyes. They were brown like melted chocolate sometimes, sometimes a bright, fiery orange, and were _always _big and beautiful. Those were the eyes you were flushed for. _Those eyes. _Those eyes that were locked on your lanky body at the moment, filled to the brim with curiosity. You turned to him with your own; indigo, clouded over, and half-lidded. Not nearly as attractive as his, you thought.

"Gamzee?" He asked, smiling hopefully. You raised and eyebrow and grinned right back at him. He was half-laying on the banged up, dirty couch, just chilling with you. That was something you absolutely _loved _about Tav; he could chill. The other trolls- even Karkat, poor little guy- seemed to always have sticks up their asses. Nobody could take a deep breath and lay back. You could relate to that feeling, sure, but being wired and jittery all the time seemed all kinds of unappealing.

Tavros knew how to chill, though, and you really liked him because of that. Maybe being a handicap made him different. Maybe not. You didn't know, and in all truth, you really didn't need to, either. He shyly reached out his arms and you trotted over to the couch, jumping playfully on top of him. He squeaked and tried to push you off, but you attacked him with kisses and you both started giggling.

"Ga-Gamzee, get _off!_"

"Nah, bro, you're comfy." He blushed and looked down, trying to hide his face. Tav got all flustered about the littlest things, and you didn't understand that about him. What was the big deal? It was cute, but it confused you. You kissed him again, this time on the lips, and he closed his eyes after wrapping his arms around your neck.

"I love you, Gamzee." He whispered, and you hummed in agreement, laying your head on his chest and playing with his shirt sleeve as he traced his delicate fingers up and down your spine.

"Mmm, bro, you know you're pretty motherfucking loveable too." You mumbled back to him, closing your eyes. He ran his fingers up your back again in thought, and if felt great. It felt great whenever that adorable motherfucker touched you.

"Nah..." Tav's voice was quiet and you could her a distant smile in his voice. "Not really."

"Why d'you all up and think that?"

"I dunno... I'm just a bit, uh, different, I guess. Everyone's so violent." He furrowed his eyebrows at that. "I wish they'd stop beating each other up. And- and me, too. Not that I can't handle it! I _can _stand up to those...uh... shitheads. I just... think people should appreciate what they have more, instead of taking the priveledges from others. ...Yknow?"

You frowned, lifting your head. "Are you sad, little motherfucker?"

He sniffed, rubbing his eyes and laughing, presumably at himself. "Haha, I guess I am- Sorry!"

Sad Tavros was something you did not like at all. Nobody should ever make him sad. He couldn't _be _sad, ever. Tavros Nitram was supposed to be happy.

And so you kissed him. Hard. At first he looked dumbfounded, but as you pressed your face closer to his, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed you back. And damn, that motherfucker was good at it. You held his cheeks in your hands and hummed blissfully as he ran his hands through your long, black hair.

The two of you stayed like that, welded together for a bit longer, but when you pulled away you only felt yourself wanting more. He grinned, his white, sparkly teeth shining. You gazed at him with the most casual look you could muster, resting your head on your palms.

"Still sad, Tavbro?" You asked mischeviously, and he laughed, flicking your nose.

"Do I get more kisses when I am?"

"You get kisses whenever you motherfucking want."

"I-I could use a few more."

"Awesome. Me too."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry this chapter is short, guys! D: I've been busy today! Tomorrow I'll try and make it longer, okay? And thanks for all the nice feedback, everyone's been so nice c:_


	6. Chapter 6: A Bracelet Promise

You stared at the box in front of you. It was brown, made of cardboard, and just about as boring as a box could be. There was crumpled, cheap tape plastered around it, sealing the opening. One of the corners was dented in, and grease stains spotted the top surface, making an almost polka dot effect. You raised an eyebrow, smiling at him, and he just nodded hopefully, urging you again.

"Come on, motherfucker, open it up!" He grinned excitedly, looking so _proud _of the box. You giggled at his expression; Gamzee Makara could be so cute! Tracing a fingernail across the tape, you rolled your eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll open it!" You finally gave in, and his excited jump of joy made your heart skip a beat. The gift was something he'd made you for that silly human holiday a few days ago. It didn't matter to either of you that this was a little late. You'd gotten him something on that day; a small, delicately wrapped white box with a shiny bow on top. He'd stared at it like it was gold. Inside the box was a bracelet, and you smiled distantly at the memory of him first getting it.

_Gamzee fumbled around with the box, looking for place where the wrapping was taped. You watched him curiously, tilting your head a slight bit in confusion. Why was he being so careful? The Makara was usually one of the most careless trolls; not that it made him any less likeable. _

_ His face lit up when he found the spot and, taking great care, he peeled off the wrapping, making sure not to rip any of it. The bow was taken off last, and he stuck it with pride onto his shirt. That made you laugh. Inside of the box was a small, golden-brown bracelet. There was a bigger, indigo bead in the middle shaped like a heart. Gamzee put it on as soon as he finished examining it. He leaned over and hugged you tightly, kissing your neck. You mumbled blissfully, breathing in his familiar smell._

_ "I-It's like, a friendship bracelet." You explained. " From me to you. I think we'll always be friends, Gamzee, maybe even something a little more." _

_ "Thanks, Tavbro." He replied. "I love it. Really." _

_ And you could tell he meant it._

Snapping back to reality, you looked up to see the bracelet still on his wrist. You tore the tape with your fingernail and opened the box slowly, revealing a bunch of crumpled, white tissue paper and a folded piece that had a crude drawing of you. Smiling and then setting it aside for a moment, you continued through the tissue paper to find a piece of jewelry almost identical to yours. The colors were flipped, though; the bracelet he'd gotten for you was indigo, and the heart golden-brown. Your face was suddenly hot, and he looked at you with big eyes.

"Now we both have them, see?" He held up his arm, the thing on his wrist catching a ray of bright sun from outside. "We're like, matching motherfuckers."

You started to break down. "G-Gamzee..." Right after wiping away tears threatening to spill, you put the bracelet on your wrist and smiled hugely at it. "Thank you!"

"I kinda had Kanaya help..." He admitted with a shrug. "Making bracelets is an all up and hard thing to do."

` "That doesn't matter. It's perfect. I love it. I love you." You continued showering him with compliments and all he could do was watch you babble, all silly and emotional. You really did love it. You loved it so, so much.

"I love you too, Tav. And I always motherfucking will." He took your hand and squeezed it lightly, looking slightly embarrassed himself. "Forever."

"F-For_ever_?" Forever was an awfully long time.

"Mm-hm. That sounds about right."

"It's... It's a promise, then."

"...A promise."


	7. Chapter 7: Trains

You jumped slightly as another whistle rang through the air, causing you to tighten your already solid grip on his hand. He chuckled slightly, squeezing yours back without hesitation. You were on a train. A real life train. You'd never been on a train before. That was supposed to be a secret; trains actually terrified you.

Your name was Tavros Nitram, and you were a goddamned scaredy cat.

"So, uh... This won't take too long, will it?" You asked, turning to him. He rolled his eyes, flipping a stray piece of long black hair out of his face. Those eyes looked bright purple in the cold, and he looked even more beautiful with that flush across his cheeks.

"It'll only be a few minutes, motherfucker. And that's too bad. We can always ride again if you want." He replied in that chill tone of his, pulling the thick, black wallet from his pocket and flashing it with a grin. You smacked him teasingly on the arm, letting out an indignant squeak. Sometimes you wondered where he got all the money he did; Gamzee worked at a small corner store, and because of that didn't get paid too much. You had ideas, but they were suspicious and therefore not thought about too much.

"I did not suggest this train ride!" You pouted right back. Sighing, he took your hand and held it tight to shut you up. It worked quite well. You fell silent, still glaring at him.

"Don't count this idea out, bro. It'll be fun. Trust me."

_Trust me_. Trusting Gamzee was a bad, bad idea, and you knew it. He was nothing but bad news. Then again, so was trusting Vriska, or any of your other friends. But did that ever stop you?

"I trust you."

"Of course you do."

At first, you were nothing but on edge. Every little bump of the small train sent you sliding closer to him, and he responded by wrapping his long, lanky arms around your shoulders. The train was going slow, just like he'd said, but it was really, really, really loud. Every half a turn sent the wheels squealing like banshees, and you were almost positive it would fall sideways and leave you even more handicapped then you already were.

It never did, though. Gamzee just sat silently next to you, holding you tight. The train climbed a tall hill- which was yet another surpise when it didn't go sliding backwards- and led to an amazing display of lights on the hillside. Your eyes grew wide.

"_Wow_!"

"Isn't it great, Tavbro?" You heard him say, and could hardly manage a reply. All those lights each lit up their own house? They were blue, green, pink, purple; every color you could think of! Some were flashing and others sparkled, illuminated by the moonlight. How were all those lights possible? You didn't think there were that many people in the _world!_

"It's beautiful." You replied, suddenly out of breath. He just sat, completely satisfied with your expression. You turned to him, grinning like a little kid. At this point, the train was slowly but surely making its way down the hill, disappearing just like your worries.

You sat back and looked at Gamzee, and he returned your gaze with happiness. The train sputtered and tooted and blew steam, eventually squeaking to a stop. There was a long line of people, all of their eyes full of excitement. You didn't know it, but yours were shining just as bright as them.

You yelled the first words that came to your mind.

"Can we ride it again?!"

Gamzee just smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you, motherfucker."

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for not updating, guys! D: I've been at my girlfriend's house today, having fun._ ^^ _This is based off something we did C: Here you go!_


End file.
